Flogging Molly
by HML
Summary: Was passiert, wenn man ein magisches Volksfest mit der irischen Rockmusik von Flogging Molly kreuzt? Richtig, es gibt einen betrunkenen Sirius, einen genervten Remus und jede Menge Trubel. - OS, völlig harmlos


_Dieses Mal habe ich mir nicht so viel Gedanken um den Sprachstil gemacht und einfach geschrieben. Deswegen hat auch noch kein Betaleser drübergeguckt._

_Die Charaktere gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling, einer der besten Autorinnen der Welt, und Geld verdiene ich damit garantiert auch nicht :)_

_WICHTIG: Die Story spielt ungefähr 1-3 Jahre vor Harrys Geburt, eine Nacht vor Remus nächster Verwandlung._

_So und jetzt viel Spaß :)  
_

* * *

Remus hasste Volksfeste. Dumm nur, dass er sich gerade auf einem befand.

Seufzend blickte er auf seinen großen Krug Butterbier hinab, der ihm vor fast einer halben Stunde zugeschoben worden war. Eigentlich hasste er Alkohol und hatte sich vor langer Zeit geschworen, keinen mehr zu trinken – aber er brach gerade eh alle Regeln, die er sich aufgestellt hatte. Warum dann nicht auch ein Schlückchen?

Mit einem leisen Seufzen, dass von den lauten Schlägen des Drummers ohne weiteres übertönt wurde, hob er das Getränk an seine Lippen.

„Hey Moony!" Sirius war herbeigeeilt und stieß Lupin kräftig in die Rippen, woraufhin sich die ganze Flüssigkeit über seine Kleidung ergoss.

_Toll. Jetzt fühle ich mich nicht nur wie ein Idiot, sondern sehe auch so aus wie einer._

„Was ist?", schrie Remus gegen die Musik an. Er wünschte sich sehnlichst, Tatze würde wieder zur Tanzfläche gehen und ihn vergessen, damit er sich in seine schlechte Stimmung vertiefen konnte.

„Sei kein Spielverderber und komm!" Angetrunken baggerte sich der Animagus noch näher an den Werwolf heran und hauchte ihm seinen nach Alkohol stinkenden Atem in das Gesicht. „Mageret und Prudence wollen mit dir tanzen..."

_Oh nein. Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. _

„Muss ich?", stöhnte Moony genervt. Er war heute nicht aufgelegt für ein blind Date – eigentlich war er es nie.

„Natürlich. Wir müssen deinem Selbstwertgefühl etwas auf die Sprünge helfen, und da Alkohol und Spritzen es anscheinend nicht tun", er grinste wie ein Junge, den man beim Stehlen ertappt hatte, „greifen wir zu Plan C. Wortwörtlich."

Remus stand kurz davor, einfach wegzurennen und den unerträglichen Sirius alleine weiterfeiern zu lassen. Worauf hatte er sich nur eingelassen? Allein, weil James und Lilly im Urlaub waren und Peter gerade mit unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen (Ausrede?) in seinem Bett lag, war er doch nicht dazu verpflichtet, den Part des Begleiters zu übernehmen! Aber, nein, das konnte er seinem Freund nicht antun. Nicht, wenn er wusste, wie hoch die Tendenz eines alkoholisierten Sirius zu Blamagen und nie vergessenen Peinlichkeiten war.

Noch bevor er sich weiter den Kopf über dieses Thema zerbrechen konnte, wurde er auch schon mitten in die tosende Menschenmasse gezerrt. Selbst durch seine Ohrenstöpsel konnte er den gesamten Text verstehen, den der Sänger der Zaubererband von sich gab:

„_Must it take a life for hateful lies to glisten once again, five hundred years like Celtic knites have blown us all to hell. What savior rests while on his cross we die forgotten freedom burns, has the shepard led his lambs astray to the bigot and the gun..."_

Der Song wusste nicht, wie recht er hatte.

Ein Ellenbogen stieß Moony in den Rücken. Jemand trat ihm auf die Füße. Eine Hand umfasste seine Arme. Oh, wie er dieses Gedränge hasste.

Durch die verschwitzten Körper, die sich zu ihm durchbogen und ihn in alle Richtung schubsten, war auch er gezwungen, zu tanzen. Anfangs waren seine Schritte eher ein Ausweichen als eine gelungene Choreographie, aber mit der Zeit begannen seine Glieder weniger zu schmerzen. Er begriff, dass Bewegung gegen seine wölfischen Beschwerden halfen und schob sich nun freiwillig hin und her, mit einem neu entdeckten Schwung.

„Gefällt´s dir?", brüllte Padfoot, der gerade mit zwei Frauen zugleich tanzte. Seine Haarmähne war wild und völlig zerzaust von den vielen Händen, die nach seinen Locken griffen.

Nein, Remus war jetzt zwar körperlich, aber noch immer nicht geistig bei der Sache. Wenn eine Frau auf ihn zukam und mit ihm flirten wollte (konnte man diese aufreizenden Versuche so nennen?), wich er aus, suchte eine andere Richtung. _Zu arm, zu hässlich, zu gefährlich, ein Außenseiter_, schien eine Stimme in ihm zu flüstern.

Konnte er loslassen? Eine Nacht lang so tun, als wäre er nicht er? Ein einziges Mal den Kummer vergessen, der ihn so quälte? Hoffen, dass sein Verhalten keine Konsequenzen geben würde?

Nein. Er musste der Wahrheit in ihr Angesicht schauen. Er würde sich niemals auf eine Frau einlassen, nie mehr... Verdammt.

Noch immer zu den zahlreichen Hits der irischen Band tanzend, suchte er in der Menge nach Tatze, erspähte ihn jedoch nirgends.

_Ist wahrscheinlich schon mit den beiden Mädchen abgehauen oder am Bierstand. Hoffe ich. _

Da ergriffen ihn mehrere Hände an Armen und Beinen. Erschrocken versuchte sich Remus aus den Fesseln zu befreien, doch sie zeigten sich selbst gegen seine gebündelten Wolfskräfte eisern. „HEY!", schrie er heiser und wandte den Kopf.

_Shit_. Sirius und ein paar andere Männer standen hinter ihm und grinsten. „Jetzt", meinte sein Freund und grinste. Mit gebündelten Kräften zog die Gruppe Moony von der tanzenden Menge weg...zum Bierstand. „Was soll das?! Lasst mich los!"

„Na-ein", lachte Tatze und hob zwei Krüge voll sprudelndem Met in die Höhe. „Erst trinkst du brav aus!" Was?! Was hatte er mit ihm vor? Er wollte ihn doch nicht etwa...? _Nein. Bitte nicht. _

„Dooooch!", rief Padfoot als ob er die Gedanken des Werwolfs gelesen hatte, „Wir betrinken dich!"

Hätte Remus jetzt seine Hände frei gehabt, hätte er sein Gesicht in ihnen vergraben. Oder, noch besser, er wäre einfach weggerannt. So aber musste er einfach nur verzweifelt mitansehen, wie die gesamte Gruppe bis drei zählte, dann seinen Mund öffnete (was sich als schwierig gestaltete) und das gesamte Getränk in ihn hineinzuschütten. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu trinken.

_Sirius, ich hasse dich. Vielleicht schlage ich dich ja zusammen, wenn ich betrunken bin.  
_

Es kam ihm vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis die Männer ihn endlich lachend freigaben, ihm auf die Schultern klopften und meinten: „Jetzt bist du einer von uns!" _Ja, natürlich. _Seine Gedanken trieften voll Ironie.

Sie stießen ihn zurück in die jubelnde Menge, sodass er nun zu seinem Leidwesen_ wieder_ gezwungen war, zu tanzen. Jetzt aber mit dem Wissen, dass er gleich sich gleich nicht mehr wie ein normaler Mensch verhalten würde. Nein, das durfte er nicht zulassen... Ach, es war jetzt eh zu spät.

Die Wirkung des Mets kam nicht schlagartig, dafür aber umso heftiger. Fast schleichend verlor Lupin die Kontrolle – das einzige, was er bis jetzt versucht hatte, zu bewahren -, verlor immer mehr den Überblick.

Aber er hatte, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, wirklich Spaß - und gelernt, loszulassen.


End file.
